Discovering America's Mind War
by HeroesDontDie
Summary: It's another UN meeting this time it's at a place that holds bad memories from cheerful America. Will these memories bring back a side of the nation from his past? And will the other countries every find out what went wrong at this tiny isle in South Carolina? (No straight out romance. Rated T for cussing )
1. Chapter 1

A/N** First Hetalia fanfiction so bare with me. Also I'm sorry if I didn't give characters enough lines in this chapter. I promise you they'll have their fame later**

**Disclaimer: don't own hetalia **

Chapter 1: What's up with America

Waves from the Atlantic Ocean crashed upon the shore of an island where eight nations stood, France, England, Russia, China, Canada, Germany, Italy, and Japan. The wind blew against the back of France's silky blonde hair as he gazed around at the piece of land before him, "Iz zis really one of America's states?" He questioned in his heavy French accent.

"No you twat this an island that's apart of the South Carolina colony." England replied in a harsh tone glancing over at the other countries.

"Well I was thinking that because I mean if your land which iz just a few isles be a nation. Why can't this be a state?"

"Why you little-"

"I zink you mein state." Germany said correcting the green eyed nations formed mistake and interrupting the current argument.

"I do not care what this is. America choose bad place for meeting." China remarked still bitter by how his panda which he loved so dearly had been splashed by a wave when they were leaving the boat.

"Does not matter, America no come I kill him." Russia assured China in his twistedly cheerful voice.

"Japan, do you think they'll have pasta here? The ladies on shore were really nice." Italy spoke as he tugged on the suit of the uncomfortable shortest nation, oblivious to the conversation already occurring. Japan simply nodded his head as he took a step away from north Italy.

The group stood quiet as they looked for the young country to greet them. The island which they stood was simply a small court yard of green with a large grey building that was a short walking distance away positioned near a cliff.

"Bloody hell, America!" The British country yelled breaking the silence, "you said you'd be here."

"Maybe he iz related to you. After all you alwayz are late to meetings because you are fixing your eyebrows." France smugly said.

"Oh be quiet it."

Germany groaned, he for one was certainly not in the mode to witness one of France and England's fights. Focusing on the building he saw a figure slip out a window and start briskly walking towards them. "Shh, I zink it see him." The Germanic country stated interfering the other two.

It was now clear that it was in fact the young country. He obviously looked like he had been in a rush to get prepared. The nation was just now putting on his suit coat over his vest, and fixing his hair. "Yo dudes!" America said as he came a closer distance to the group. He was brushing off what seemed to be dirt from his pants. He pushed up his wire frame glasses and gave a small smile.

"Good you here, I was going to use my pole." Russia remarked holding up a steel pole which he definitely did not have in his possession just moments before. America began to open his mouth-

"Why you choose a stupid place for stupid meeting?" China said cutting off America before he could even utter a sound.

"Not my choice, man. It was the bosses. Said Washington DC just isn't the place this time." The blue eyes nation replied with a shrug. 'Besides if it was my choice we'd be far away from here of all places.' He thought.

"Better question why in heavens name were you 15 minutes late?" England questioned. His eyes inspecting his younger brother.

"Calm yourself," America said, "let's just redo this whole introduction and pretend I wasn't late, ok man?" Obviously he was trying to avoid the question. The 5'9.5" country took a few steps back and then started walking towards them as he did before, but in a more casually manner. "Yo dudes, England, France, China, Russia my man! Italy what's up? Germany, and my friend from the east Japan! Let's get to the meeting." The western country gave an even bigger simper, trying to ward off any unwanted attention

"I'm here, too." Canada finally spoke up.

"Oh, didn't notice you there. Well we don't have all day to talk about... Umm whatever were here to talk about. Lets get going!"

Germany couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he followed the youngest of the group.

Italy was already talking with America. Something about how the ladies in the States were very pretty and how he was talking to one before he boarded the boat to go the island. Strangely, America didn't laugh or intervene, but simply just nodded at Italy's comments.

Waiting until Italy finally paused from speaking Japan spoke, "If I may ask Mr. America, is this one of your houses?" Everyone knew America had a variety of places to stay at. He always bragged about it during other UN meetings making comment about how using one of his places would be much better then having it an England's house, which he always dreaded due to the bad food and memories.

America bit his lip. What he supposed to do, tell the truth? This place held a bad memory, 'I could probably play around it' he thought. 'I mean after all. After I grew independent from England no one really gave a shit about the rest of my life.' Well dude," he began stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I have like over 50 houses!"

"I'm fully aware. But is this one of them?"

"Nah, it's just some boring old tourist attraction for you know foreigners."

Japan nodded then turning to Germany stated in a whisper, "I did not see this in my tour book I purchased at my home." Germany nodded.

The group finally made it to the old grey building which look similar to a prison. Stepping inside, they were greeted by a myriad of different types of American military uniforms, weapons, pictures in glass cases lined up against the wall. England scoped around the lobby a peculiar flag hung next to America's. It wasn't of any country he recognized a red "x" with stars was on it. As he opened his mouth to ask America the British man was cut off by Italy who was look at a framed oil painted picture showed a dark grey fort on an island being hit by cannons and catching fire. "America!" Italy cried pointing at the painting, "Where is this from?"

America put his arm around Italy and dragged him away from the painting, "It's just some uhh old drawing of who knows what from who knows where." Italy seeming to be satisfied with the answer nodded. "Come on dudes!" The glasses wearing country yelled as soon as he noticed the other nations looking at the stuff.

The gold haired nation opened up a door along the side of the hall way. Inside the room was the usual set up for a UN meeting. A long table featuring seats with name tags and a glass of water and coke to enjoy, America's personal touch. "Will we get a tour of ze place later." France asked. Although he wasn't too fond of the blandness of the building, he was intrigued by America's history, not knowing most of the event besides the occasional times he helped out the younger country in a battle. Besides he was curious as to why the western country was acting so weird.

"No!" America blurted out. All eyes focused on him. "I mean, no, this is just boring old crap. Nothing to care about. Now why don't we start the meeting?" He started to sink into his seat with an awkward laugh. Still the other nations looked with curiosity. He took a long sip of his coke. "Germany why don't you bring the meeting to order?"

England sat puzzled in his seat trying to think of what happened at this location that his "brother" was sensitive about. It must have happened after the war of 1812 when he tried to gain his relationship and brotherhood with the younger country back. Whatever it was the British country along with everyone else wanted to know.

...

a/n If anyone is OOC or anything please tell me. Also review


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n To clear up a few things 1. I didn't mean to put "mein" I meant to put mean I don't know what happened, but I messed up. 2. I don't have a beta and I suck at English in general even though it's my first and only language. Remember to review and enjoy. Pm if you have suggestions or lease that in the comments.**

**disclaimer: If I owned hetalia I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it **

**Chapter 2: I can't think of a title**

Throughout the meeting America stayed quiet, nodding and speaking when he necessary. All the nations could tell the western country was fighting himself from making any stupid comments or yelling out an idea like he usually would do. Heck, he let Germany take charge of a gathering which was on his turf. No hero shit, no sarcasm. "I think dat is enough for right now. Let's take a break." Germany stated as he laid down a brown folder.

The other countries began to leave their seats and look around. America was hosting, where was his usual pile of hamburgers he always insisted providing for lunch? "America, where is the lunch?" Italy questioned as he searched the room. America still sat in his chair, he face somewhat frozen as he gazed out.

The British country moved towards his sibling, "United States of America!" England said in a commanding tone.

America almost automatically jolted to life. "Dude," he said turning around, "I told you not to call me that."

"Where's the food?" Italy asked again.

"Oh right. That I most have forgot to bring it here when I was umm getting ready. I'll go grab it." He started to slowly slip out of his seat.

"Mr. America," Japan said with a slight nod of his head as he stood next to the chair of the other country. "You seem off. If you tell me where you placed the food, I'll go retrieve it for you."

America shook his head, "I already said no man. I can do it myself." His voice was slightly more edgy and commanding. Japan took a step back. The burger loving nation walked to the door, "And yo guys. Don't/leave/the/room." He then opened the door and left.

Waiting a moment to insure that the host country had left, the other countries came to life with speech. "There's something eating America I just know it, it's either that or he's being a bloody arse." England said crossing his arms and looking at the other members of the UN present.

"I zink I have an idea," France started, "Canada! You are practically America! What's wrong with him?"

Canada stood their shyly gripping onto his white polar bear, "I-I don't know." He stuttered. "America and i are to separate people. But I think it has to do with this place." The northern country concluded. The others nodded all but china who spoke saying.

"So stupid place makes America weird? I said it was a bad place for a meeting."

"Zo vhat does a island have to do vith making him so anxious." Germany questioned.

"Well," Italy appeared from behind Germany, "He didn't like that painting of the flaming building."

"I also saw a peculiar flag here." The bushy eyebrows country remembered, "it was blue and had a red x on it."

"Are you saying this could be a place of an old war?" Japan inferred.

Germany gave a slight nod, "But do any of you remember America in a war with another country around probably the 19th century?"

The eyes in the room turned to France who stood their with his hand upon his chin in a thinking position. Most of the European country knew that America often aided France in battles and vice versa. "The last battle I remember around this time was the War of 1812." He responded gesturing to England.

"I highly doubt that's what this building is from. Knowing America he would more likely annoy me with the fact he won that war, not enter some sort of depression."

"Another dead end." Germany thought aloud.

Canada intervened, "May it's not-"

He was cut off by the sound of a crash and the voice of America yelling in a more proper voice, "JUST STOP!" One second later the voice of the youngest nation replied to himself, "But I'm so close to winning this time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Please excuse my grammar. I need a beta. Thank you all for those wonderful comments they really made my day :3 As always please enjoy remember to review and comment or pm if you have any suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. I wish i did. **

**chapter 3:chaos and confederacy **

America's brother turned to the rest of the group, he was clutching his polar bear tightly, "Did anyone else hear that?"

An accusing finger pointed to England, "You did that magic on him didn't you?" The French country prosecuted, "maybe this IZ about ze war of 1812!"

"Goddamn it!" The United Kingdom replied, "Why are we suddenly blaming this on me?" He said throwing his hands down.

Suddenly the silver haired country appeared between the two, "You called?"

"I didn't want you!"

"See! You used ze black magic!" France said defensively. The two went off from there with Russia in between threatening to hit them with his beloved pole.

China crossed his arms and spoke out to what seemed to be no one, "Western countries don't know how to behave." He nodded towards Japan waiting for him to reply. Japan stood their stiffly not replying.

Germany stood frustrated as he watched the nations fight, "Italy go do something." He said with his hand on his head. Italy gave a cheerful nod as he broke into the conversations waving his white flag around. "Vat have I done?" The Germanic country muttered to himself as he slicked back his blonde hair. Standing up taller he began to yell, "Can ve just focus on-"

Cut off again by America's voice, "Just give up already. Have you noticed how many of us have already succeeded?! Your practically what they started off as. What's/wrong/with/controlling/others?! You Yankees practically let England do it for years!" The faint sound of a bash could be heard. The more proper voice of America replied, "It-goes-" bash "against what we stand for!" Another bash, "Give you. I've won!"

The group in the room turned to each other again, "Vhy are ve still here?" Germany yelled in more of a command then question. England and France took a step away from each other and focused on Germany, "Ve split up. Italy and Japan vill be with me. England, France, Canada you are together. And China I don't like to admit this," he sighed, "you are a skilled fighter. You vill monitor the area and help vhen needed."

China took his panda out from his bag, "Good I didn't want my panda to get more hurt here."

"Right... Do you understand?" The former axis powers and Canada nodded. France and England looked at each other with disgust. "I repeat, Do you understand?!" The two countries give quick nods. "Good. The goal is to find America."

...

England, France, Canada prov.

The trio left the meeting hall as they turned to the right, away from the Lobby they started at. The axis powers wanted to first do some research. "So what are we supposed to be looking for?" France asked.

"America."

"Exactly. So where are we supposed to look for?"

"I don't know a trapped door or something. Anything that isn't a bloody blank wall!"

"Ah."

There was a minute of pure silence as the ground walked through the poorly lit hallway.

"So have you noticed that my little brother hasn't gone insane like yours?" France broke in gesturing to Canada.

"He's not my little brother. We've made that plenty clear. Nor is he yours."

"Sure he iz. I found him just like you found America."

"So?"

"It means we're related. Back to my original question have you noticed?"

"Have I noticed your a bloody arse? Yes, yes I-"

"Hey guys?" The meek voice of Canada intervened. The two looked at him.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Look" the nation wearing a red sweater pointed towards a open door in front of him.

"Oh." (Again in unison) The two European countries followed Frances younger brother in. Inside the room was a myriad of different uniforms from the time period being displayed.

"I don't think thiz iz going to help..." France stated as he gazed about the room.

"On the contrary." England remarked. He was standing close to the main display which looked to have high ranking officials outfits in it. Looking closer there were glass shards on the ground and inside the display. One of the uniforms in the center was missing. On the ground below it was what appeared to be a blood spotted jacket identical to the one America was wearing. "You don't reckon?"

Canada came to the plaque underneath the missing uniform. "Confederate officer uniform." He read out load. "Circa 1861. Beginning of Civil War."

**a/n remember I love to hear your input!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok sorry for my absence. I'll save you my 1000 word excuse because I really don't think it's worth it. I didn't edit this because I really wanted just to post something. I'll revise it later. Also thanks for all the follows, reviews and likes c:**

**warning:I don't own hetalia nor do I own any countries **

"Germany, what are we looking for?" An energetic copper headed country asked as he bounced about the main lobby. His two companions were scanning the room and taking in their surroundings. While France, England, Canada, and Russia, who had followed behind the group probably not being noticed by the three, had decided to scout one hallway for clues and valuable information. The axis trio had gone immediately to the lobby, for Japan had remember the information about as they walked it.

The 6 foot Germanic country stood in front of a red flag which had a blue "x" with stars within it that hung loosely on a wall. He reached out and grabbed the flag bringing it closer to him. "So this has to do vith another country." Germany said to himself, puzzled by the foreign flag. He had never seen a banner like this, not remembered anyone using it in a war. The western country couldn't have had to many foreign affairs once it formed besides those trades with France, England, and Spain. Could he?

"Excuse me Mr. Germany." The soft spoken voice of Japan interrupted the blue eyed nations thoughts. The Asian country stood next to a bronze plaque below the picture Italy had remarked earlier. "Please come," he said gesturing for the two other axis countries to come to the painting.

"Hey!" North Italy cried as he approached Japan's discovery, "That's the painting I showed America," his tone became somewhat puzzled, "he didn't seem to happy about it."

"I doubt zat a painting could strike a nerve vith America." Germany replied.

Japan looked up at the two. "I'm not sure how this will help, but it tells of the location's information," Germany nodded and looked at the plaque which read.

"Fort Sumter was the sight of the beginning of the Civil War. After South Carolina succeeded, they demanded back the military fort which lied along its coast. The union refused and continued to use the fort, which ultimately led to the attack of the fort by the Confederacy. In the end the Union had no choice but to surrender."

"So there were two countries," Italy questioned somewhat puzzled by the new piece of the other nations life he had discovered.

"I supposed, but vere is the country now?" Germany asked putting his hand to his chin in a thinking position.

"Well," Japan started, "Mr. America had a civil war. meaning he fought another country or himself."

The group stared at one another, the possibility was there it would explain why there was no other country at America's house, but then again he had so many houses that he could force the nation to move.

"Maybe he's like your brother!" Italy said directed towards the tallest country in the room.

"Vhat?"

"Prussia, you know he has the white hair and the blue eyes and he's really me-"

"I know vho my brother is."

"He's not a country and he just stays in your house and he doesn't communicate with people he doesn't know and he doesn't go to the world conferences actually yes he does even though he's not invited but-"

Germany cut him off to silence him"I suppose that's a thought."

Japan cough getting the two's attention, "I think the best method is to ask Mr. America."

They all nodded until Germany added input, "But that vould mean ve'd have to find him. And he doesn't seem wery safe right now."

**A/N: Again PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews really make me day. Reminding you again I didn't edit this at all, so please don't make comments on that. If you have an OC your dying to get it comment it and I'll consider it. Have ideas? PM me. Until then I bid you adue.**


End file.
